Modern Medicine Melts the Heart
by Greenaleydis
Summary: Kagome decides to use her vacation from school to show InuYasha and co. some modern electronics and customs, such as dancing. Innocence turns to pervertiveness in no time flat. Will a little technology and music bring them together? Rated for Mirokuness.
1. Drop It Like It

Kagome jumped out of the well. _I think it's about time I showed them some more stuff from my era_, she thought. Running outside into the beautiful July weather, she sighed. Then, darting into the house, she went up to her room and grabbed what she was looking for.

"Where is she? See, she is always running off to that 'To-ki-yo' of hers and 'taking exams' and stuff. I might just have to go over there when she comes back and seal up that well!" InuYasha stomped toward the well.

"Do you think that InuYasha gets jealous of Kagome's other life?" asked Miroku to Shippou.

"I think so", said Shippou, shaking his head.

It was a normal day in feudal Japan, with the sun shining brightly and a few clouds in the sky. The birds chirped loudly, and spirits seemed to be higher for all folk.

InuYasha stopped, smelling Kagome's scent, and said, "Well, it's about time you showed up! Where is that 'special treat' you said you were getting? If it ain't ramen, then I ain't interested." He walked over to the where she was trying to bring two large objects and her ridiculously overstuffed backpack over the well's edge.

"Oh, stop blowing smoke and help me!" Kagome rasped.

He took the backpack and a large black box from her and plopped them on the ground. "What's this junk? I thought you said 'treat'!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she jumped over the edge onto the dusty path, carrying the third item. She picked up her backpack and the black box and walked towards the village.

When she entered Kaede's hut, she found Sango, Miroku, and Shippou staring, bored, at the floor. Shippou looked up, smiled a toothy grin, and jumped on Kagome, almost knocking her to the floor. "Kagome, you're back!"

Laughing lightly, she set him down carefully, noticing Kaede's absence. "Where is Kaede?"

"She went on a two-day trip with some other villagers to visit a village not to far from here. What are those?" Sango asked, pointing at the two items that Kagome carried.

"This one is a boom box," said Kagome, "and this is my CD case. It's not really a CD case, but I use it for my CDs."

"What's all that?" This question came from Shippou, as he stared from Kagome to the two unfamiliar items. Kagome sighed.

"A boom box is a machine you use to listen to music and can play it very loud. CDs are disks that have music on them, and you use a CD player to play the music off of the CDs."

"Is it magic?" asked Miroku, staring at Sango's butt. _She isn't paying attention to me_, he thought, _so maybe she won't notice_. He reached out, but Sango, sensing his thoughts, slapped him before he touched anything. _Darn_.

"No, it's not magic. It runs off of electricity or batteries. You all don't have electricity, but I have batteries in the machine and some extra in my bag."

Kagome noticed the group's blank and inquisitive stares, but decided not to explain further, and no one asked.

InuYasha, who had kept quiet during her explanation of what she had, spoke. "Well, show us how this thing works already! We could be tracking down Naraku or the remaining jewel shards, but instead, we are listening to you babble!"

Kagome ignored him, and turned on the boom box. It admitted a rude beep, and Kagome sighed and pressed another button. "Darn, I forgot that you all don't have radi…. never mind. I'll play you a mix CD that was imported to Japan from America. No no no, don't ask me where America is. This type of music," she put in the CD, "is popular in America. It's called 'hip-hop'. It's my favorite type of music." She turned on the unedited version of "Hot in Herre". This was her old favorite song. Without realizing it, she began to dance. Stopping herself before she got some childbearing talk from Miroku, who was already looking like a deer in the headlights, she said, "This is how we dance." She started dancing again, this time a little more conservative. But again, she became lost in the music.

Her next move almost made Miroku pounce on her. He drooled at the sight of Kagome before him, and everyone else gave her looks of their own.

InuYasha now had Miroku by the collar of his robes, holding him down firmly, but as InuYasha found, he was having a hard time controlling himself.

When the music stopped, Kagome hit a button on the boom box and stood up. Looking at their faces, she immediately regretted dancing in front of them.

Sango was staring at her in surprise, Shippou in horror, and Miroku in excitement and lust. InuYasha's expression just plain scared her. His jaw had dropped, making his state of mind hard to read off his face, but she saw through it anyway. Noticing that she was looking at him, InuYasha quickly masked his face again. Kagome gulped. "So, you like it?" She scratched her head. "I could play you something else. Sango, dance with me." She walked over to Sango, and knelt next to her. "Come on Sango. It's fun!"

"I shouldn't be doing this, okay? Because," she lowered her voice, "Miroku might try to rape one of us, and our hands might be red before he stops."

"InuYasha will make sure he keeps his lecherous hands to himself, I am sure." She didn't look too sure though.

She pulled Sango to her feet, then pushed a button on the boom box and turned up the volume. The first sounds of "Dip it Low" were flowing through the room.

Kagome took both of Sango's hands and, putting her palms on Sango's palms, she began to move her hands in the motion of a bicycle's pedals to the beat. She softly instructed Sango to follow what she was doing. Sango had an I-cannot-believe-I-am-doing-this look on her face. Kagome started to move her shoulders and hips to the beat, and Sango followed, a bit stiffly. After a few seconds, she smiled and began to loosen up. This was fun

The second time the chorus came on, Kagome pulled away from Sango and began to dance by herself. She motioned to Sango to follow, and she did so, expecting a good butt rub from Miroku.

Miroku was really drooling now and was trying very hard to stay down, with the help of InuYasha's grip on his robes. Shippou had gone out with Kirara when Kagome and Sango started dancing, obviously knowing that he should not be in the room.

Sango felt herself catching on to the smooth and sexy moves that Kagome was demonstrating. She mimicked how Kagome moved, and she soon forgot that the two men were in the room.

When the song ended, Kagome pressed a button on the player and smiled at Sango. "You're already getting good at dancing. I will have to show you more." She looked over two where InuYasha and Miroku were sitting before and gasped. Not only were they not there, they were behind the two ladies, but in a trance.

InuYasha quickly covered it by walking over to the machine and saying, "How does this thing work?" He mashed a button and jumped when music flowed in his sensitive ears. Recognizing the first beats of "Slow Motion", Kagome grabbed Sango and started dancing, eventually letting go of Sango so she could dance on her own.

Miroku was behind Sango in a second, running his hands along her hips as she danced. _Oh great_, she thought. _Lecherous monk. Why I ought to…nah, I'll let him have his way just this once_. Feeling no slap on his face, Miroku began to move with her, learning to dance on his own. InuYasha stood up, only to be an inch from Kagome's face. She blushed and moved away, still dancing.

By this time, InuYasha had forgotten about his mask of annoyance. But when he heard a dog barking in the distance, he winced and thought of Kouga. _Dumb wolf. Maybe I should claim Kagome just to see the look on his face_. He immediately blushed at the thought of claiming Kagome. Kagome, noticing the InuYasha was blushing, stopped dancing and walked over to him. She stood close beside him and looked straight ahead while saying, "Are you okay, InuYasha?" Hearing no answer, she turned to face him and touched his cheek, and found that it was burning hot.

_Whoa,_ she thought, _I didn't know that my dancing had that effect on him. I saw how he was looking at me earlier, but I thought he was just surprised and not used to this kind of dancing. Maybe I should stop just to save him a couple sits when he says something mean to cover up how he has been acting. Or maybe… I should keep on dancing and then see what he does._

Kagome walked over to the boom box and turned off the music. She took out the CD and put it back in its case. After rummaging around in the black box and checking labels, she selected a CD and popped it in the player. Then, she selected a song that worked well with what she was doing. She pressed the "play" button and stood up as the group was taking in the first sounds of "Work It".

"I love this song. It's my favorite." Of course it wasn't her absolute favorite; but saying it was her favorite was all part of it. She walked over to where InuYasha was standing and began to dance. Sango had slapped Miroku when he had tried to disrobe her. He stepped back, allowing the red handprint to slowly disappear.

Meanwhile, InuYasha was now gazing at Kagome with an expression of passion. His expression changed to one of apprehension when he remembered what day it was.

_Oh shit! Tonight is a new moon night. I hope I don't do something that I will regret later._ He sighed into Kagome's hair.

_What the…did he just relax?_ Kagome thought. _Oh wow, this might work out_.

Miroku and Sango watched Kagome and InuYasha with wide eyes. They also noticed how InuYasha and Kagome were completely absorbed in their own thoughts.

The song ended and "Move Your Body" came on. Kagome didn't stop moving once. Sango went back to dancing, this time trying to learn new ways of flowing with the beat by watching Kagome, and of course, Miroku was behind her again, moving with her. _Kagome, you owe me big time. I cannot believe this is happening! What am I doing?_ Sango pulled her hand upward to bite her nails. Kagome saw this movement and stopped the music.

"Sango, are you okay? Are you having fun?" Kagome took Sango's hand out of her mouth and led her over by the wall.

"Sango, all you have to do is give me the word and we can stop."

"No, it's not that… it's just that Miroku is using this as an opportunity to rub my ass!"

InuYasha listened closely to the conversation, without effort. _Since when does Kagome dance like that? Is her world that corrupted?_ InuYasha moved over to them. He would get some answers about that world she calls "Tokyo".

"Kagome, how old do you have to be to dance?"

"Oh, you can be any age. I started ballet…"

"WHAT! Are you kidding?"

"No. You can dance at any age. Like I was saying, I started ballet at around seven, but I had to quit at twelve."

"What is 'ba-lay'?"

At that moment Shippou emerged from behind the bamboo door covering, and the group discovered that he had invented his own little game with Kirara, and demonstrated a confusing form of the game "hide and seek".

The group wearily listened to his long explanation of the rules and the exceptions (which sounded completely unfair). Then they decided to go to sleep. After getting slapped for a joke he made about him sleeping with the girls, Miroku was made sleep on the opposite side of the room from Sango. Shippou was already curled up in Kirara's fur, and Kagome decided to sleep in the meadow outside, where it was cool. No one seemed to notice that InuYasha was changing from a hanyou to a human until InuYasha was halfway to the tree and noticed that his claws were gone. _I must be human_, the thought, and felt the top of his head feeling only soft black hair. _Well it looks like I am not sleeping in the tree tonight. Might as well sleep in the grass_. He walked towards the meadow.

That would be my first chapter! I made this story to entertain, so it doesn't have much of a plot, but they do end up doing a lot of things in this fic.

Note to readers: I wanted to say something before I went on with chapter two.

First, I know that InuYasha is not staged in 2004, but in my story it is, just to make room for the new music out.

Second, they will be speaking some Japanese in this fic, but it is nothing that you need to know the meaning of in order to understand the story.

Enjoy the next chapter when it comes, and please REVIEW and tell me what you think so far!

P.S. I already have the story written completely, but I can change it if enough reviewers say something!


	2. InuYasha: Affection or Idiocy?

When InuYasha woke, he immediately smelled Kagome's scent. He opened his eyes to find her body mere inches from his own, gazing at him. InuYasha was too surprised to react at all, but they both reacted with throat clearing and coughing when they discovered that Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were staring at them with eyes the size of dinner plates. They quickly got up.

"I'll make some breakfast," said Kagome, hurrying toward the garden.

"I'll get some firewood," said InuYasha, running like the wind toward the forest, holding the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"A bit suspicious, ne?" said Sango to Miroku, who nodded and said, "Yep." Sango looked after Kagome. She would have to ask her about this later.

Four hours later, the group was learning more dance moves from Kagome. They had to send off Shippou, who danced by jumping around off beat. They also wanted to dirty up the dancing a little bit. By this time they were frequently switching partners. InuYasha and Miroku did not dance together of course, but instead, they watched the girls dance.

InuYasha was still being stubborn about actually dancing with anyone. The group could tell because when Kagome would give instruction on a new "dance step", he would just cross his arms and give her a deadpan look.

Kagome eventually got tired of it and confronted him. "InuYasha, are you following all this?" She rolled her eyes as the anticipated answer played in her head.

"Yeah, I get it. What my question is, why do you care if we learn how to dance like you do in your era?" InuYasha uncrossed his arms.

Blink.

It was still a little rude-ish, but his answer was not expected at all. She thought he would say something like, "I don't care about your dumb dancing," or something of that sort. She stood for about 5 seconds, still not quite recovered from InuYasha's surprising comment.

"Well?"

"Um… I just thought that we could have a little fun, that's all."

"Yeah, InuYasha. Don't be a party-pooper."

"You be quiet, you perverted monk!" Sango slapped Miroku, leaving the famed red handprint on his face.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome, twitched uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Well, do you still want to learn?" Kagome looked up at the group. She was still trying to figure out why she was really doing this, but she couldn't come up with a sensible answer that didn't involve InuYasha.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. If it makes you happy… not that I really care or anything, but…" InuYasha trailed off. Kagome sighed and proceeded with her teachings.

After a while, Miroku, InuYasha, and Sango all became familiar with the songs, and stared to request their favorite ones. Miroku's favorite was "Freek-A-Leek Remix" (not surprisingly). Sango's favorite was the first one she danced to, "Dip It Low". InuYasha, of course, said he had no favorite, but they all knew that he liked the song "Hey Mama", even though he was never prepared for it when it started, and made him jump every time it played without warning.

Most of Kagome's CDs were imports from America that had different artists on them, because they only had songs on them that had made hit charts. Kagome had only a few Japanese CDs, and they listened to those while they sat on the floor and talked and laughed about their past adventures.

"Yeah, I also thought that was pretty funny."

"Hey! I didn't find it funny at all!"

"That's because you refuse to make fun of yourself sometimes, InuYasha."

"You hush up, monk!"

"InuYasha, at least try to have fun with us!"

"Why should I? You and your dancing, too."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Getting InuYasha to laugh about funny experiences that involved an embarrassing moment for him was like pulling teeth. "Okay, InuYasha, I will make a deal with you. If you do the next couple of dances without complaining, you don't have to dance anymore. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Kagome got up and walked over to the boom box, selected a CD from the black box, and put it in the player. "These songs go with special dances. The first one is called the "Cha Cha Slide". Just follow what the guy says, and watch me." She turned it on and began clapping along with the beat. The rest of the group followed suit.

When he said, "hands on your knees", Miroku did it along with the girls, while InuYasha just stood there with his eyebrows shifted at Miroku. Kagome almost laughed, but maintained her poker face. _If only they knew how queer it is for a guy to do that in my era_. Sango was giggling at the men. They were having so much fun! She also found that showing them the other dances was very entertaining, because they all looked stiff and weird. Kagome ended up showing them the "Cha Cha Slide", the "Electric Slide", the "Booty Call" (Miroku liked this one), the "Macarena", and the "Chicken Dance" (Kagome had commented on how they were all to old for this one, but they wanted to do it anyway).

When the "Chicken Dance" ended, a messenger came in the room and handed a letter to Kagome. She looked at the messenger in confusion, and then read the letter out loud. " 'I will be staying in this village for another ten moons. I expect ye to keep my home clean and the village safe until I get back.' This must be from Kaede." She turned the letter over, and with a nearby writing brush and ink pot, she wrote, "We will keep your home clean and the village safe; don't worry your little head. We will see you when you get home." Then she folded the letter and handed it to the messenger.

Miroku was the first to speak. "What did she mean by keeping her home 'clean'?" The group smiled. Not much chance of that being done.

---

When Shippou came back, he talked again about the game and the new rules he invented. They sounded totally unfair now, and even a little racist against the seeker. It was almost nightfall, and the group was tired, so they decide to go to sleep. Shippou wanted to sleep next to Kagome, but a quick glance between her and InuYasha made up her mind.

They all went to sleep at the same place they did the night before. Including InuYasha and Kagome.

When Kagome walked outside, InuYasha also walked outside. Thinking that he was going to the tree, Kagome walked on to the meadow. But instead, he followed her to the spot that they had been that morning. Feeling his breath on her neck, Kagome turned to face him, only to be met by his lips.

_I have waited too long for this…_

At first she was surprised, but she quickly regained her senses and kissed him back. _Whoa! What is this?_ she thought. They deepened the kiss, eventually falling to the ground. Then InuYasha broke away and said, "Good night, Kagome.", and walked away looking back only once to find her mortified.

She looked down. "Good night, InuYasha." _I knew it was too good to be true. Whoa… what the shit was that?! I can't believe what just happened… I couldn't think! Wait. He kissed me didn't he? The kiss that I had been dreaming about and waiting for, staged under a cherry blossom and romantic as ever - my first kiss – just happened, in the middle of night, without the romanticness, if that is a word, and instead, awkwardness? _She sighed at his sudden show of affection, then dismissed the word "affection" and put in "idiocy"._ Well, at least we will fall asleep under the same stars._

_---_

That was a sufficient second chapter. The third should be out very soon.

To the readers – please go to my profile page and check out my favorite stories, Especially the InuYasha ones and the Fruits Basket ones.

Oh and just so you know – Me no own Inu kun o Kagee kun. Me own fikky idea. Dat it.

Please review –honestly-!

-Amu-

(TT) 

(that is supposed to be a turtle)


	3. Kagome Becomes a Perv?

The next morning, Kagome took Sango and Shippou to the lake for a wash and a swim, with the night before still on her mind.

" I smell terrible!". Kagome winced as she slid into the water.

"Kagome, I have been meaning to ask you since yesterday morning – Why were you and InuYasha sleeping next to each other? I went out to wake you all up, but when I saw that InuYasha wasn't at the tree, and instead was next to you while you were sleeping, I thought something was up, so I fetched Miroku and Shippou, and we found you two next to each other on the grass, looking at each other like you were lovers." Sango shivered. This bathing in the cold lake thing was a little new to her. She also made up her explanation about getting Miroku and Shippou. She was so surprised that she literally got Miroku and said, "You have GOT to see this…"

Kagome knew that this would come up. "I don't know. The day before yesterday night, I went to the meadow, and I saw InuYasha heading toward the tree, so I guess that he would sleep at the trunk, since he was human. But he must have gotten lonely and sought out my company, but I was probably sleeping. So he may have just slept next to me." She was blushing now.

---

"Miroku, I think that this is a bad idea!" whispered InuYasha to Miroku. They were watching Kagome and Sango from behind a bush.

"No, it is not. I know you are staring at Kagome…"

"What?! Nothin' doin'!" InuYasha half whispered, half screamed.

"I still think it's a perfect idea," said Miroku, and with that, he peered through the branches.

---

Sango and Kagome were laughing and talking when they heard noise coming out of a nearby bush. Shippou had already left and was now playing his game with Kirara and the other village children, so it couldn't be him.

Sango and Kagome gasped and narrowed their eyes, then whispered among each other, giggling as their plot took shape. They knew that InuYasha and Miroku were behind the bush watching them bathe. So they carried out their plan.

Kagome and Sango both went underwater and came up right next to the bush, making sure to splash a little water on it. They turned around so their backs were to the bush and started talking about what they thought of the guys as people. Then they began to listen behind them to find where InuYasha and Miroku were crouching, and, in the middle of a sentence, they both turned around as quick as lightning and began to splash the bush. The two men came running from behind the bush, soaking wet.

At first the girls laughed, and then the expected two slaps came, but they were more like playful smacks than downright bitch slaps. The two men ran back to the village, with the girls laughing up a storm.

When Sango and Kagome entered Kaede's hut, they winced. The InuYasha and Miroku had hung up their wet clothes and were sitting on the ground in what looked like big long sleeved robes with attached loincloths. Kagome giggled and blushed, and Sango almost ran back out of the room.

"What do we do now?" asked Sango, directed towards Kagome, who scratched her head.

"Well, InuYasha and Miroku have to wait for their clothes to dry before anything… damn. I wish we could just use my dryer and…" The idea hit her like a pack of bricks. "Perfect! Come on guys! Grab your stuff!" she ordered at the other three. She took some parchment and wrote a small note to Shippou, then grabbed her belongings and pulled the other three out the door.

---

"So this is 'To-ki-yo'? I can hardly breathe in this place," said Miroku, staring at all the unfamiliar buildings and the unusually dark paths through the door opening in the well house.

"Yep. It's called pollution," said Kagome, leading her friend and the two half-naked men outside, across the grounds, and into her house. Inside she found a note from her mom saying that she, Souta and jii-chan were at her aunt's and would be there for two days. Then she turned around and said, "My mom, brother, and jii-chan are away at my aunt's house and won't be back for two days!"

"This is your home? It's so big like a shrine! Oh it is a shrine. What is that over there? And that too?" Both Sango and Miroku were asking questions left and right as Kagome led them through her house.

---

"HA! Pay me, InuYasha". They were inside, seated at a table in Kagome's living room, playing Monopoly.

"I'm not paying you shit! Can't you see that I don't have that much money?" InuYasha quipped back, sounding like his old self. The group sighed. This could go on for hours if InuYasha and Kagome started an argument every time someone had to be paid.

Kagome decided not to argue, and got straight to the point. "Don't make me say it! Sssssssssss…"

InuYasha blinked. She would actually sit him for not paying her "rent"? He shuddered. "Okay, okay, here's your stupid 'rent'." InuYasha handed Kagome a bill worth five dollars.

"The price for rent at Pennsylvania Avenue with two houses is not a mere five bucks!" Kagome said in a businesslike fashion.

"Oh shut up already! Here's your dumb 'bucks'." He thrust the rest of his money into her hand, and the group, who had noticed that he had given her all his money and not only the right amount, sighed again and shook their heads. And InuYasha wondered why he was always losing all his money.

"Buy more properties, you baka! That's why you're always paying people, and they're never paying you!" said Miroku, eager to get the game moving.

"How 'bout we play something else for a little while, and then come back to the game?" asked Sango. She owned almost half the properties on the board by making unfair money deals with a desperate InuYasha.

"Okay!" Kagome threw the dice on the floor and went into the kitchen. What else was there to do?

The dryer beeped an answer to her question. _Not a bad idea, dryer_, she thought, and giggled at herself, grinning evilly. _I guess we could arrange a strip poker game…_

---

Well, another cliff hanger. I will take this opportunity to answer some questions…

No, I can't tell you why InuYasha kissed Kagome in the last chapter. You will find out why in a couple chapters or so.

Will there be lemons? Well, I am debating whether or not to put them in the chapter, because when I write lemon, I go back and read it. When I am done, I am usually horrified that I could write something like what I wrote and I try to make it less erotic. Then I end up putting, "… and after a lovely night of kissing…" But I could make an exception for this story, after all, I wrote the lemons already and let my friend proofread it, so I wouldn't put something G-rated. I just don't want to turn any young person into a complete perv, that's all! Even thought most of them are major pervs anyway…

-Slight spoiler- someone does die in this fic… no one you love, though… Review!

-Amu-


	4. The Disease of Braindeadness

"You gonna bet, Sango?" asked Miroku, knowing that this hand would be his. He smirked at her, giving her a nice, big, fat, lopsided, lecherous grin.

The game had started out slow, with InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku learning to play yet another modern game. Then, when they started playing like pros, Kagome called for the real game to start.

At first, the group only removed sashes, shoes, and weapons. But after about 15 minutes of playing the "losers disrobe" style that Kagome played, they were all getting down to their last garments.

Both InuYasha and Miroku were down to one garment, while Sango and Kagome had a few left.

"This one is mine," said Miroku, flipping up his straight. The others groaned and began to remove their clothing. Everyone blushed when InuYasha said he no had on nothing. Sango again looked like she was going to walk out of the room for the second time.

The next person to completely disrobe was in fact Sango. She covered herself while trying to deal cards at the same time. Miroku expression could not be read, because he was shielding it with his cards, but they all could tell he was grinning. After a last round of betting their last garments, Miroku and Kagome flipped up their cards.

"OH YEAH! Three-of-a-kind beats two-pair! Take it off, Miroku!"

"Give us a little show, Miroku!" said Sango, eagerly trying to enhance the embarrassment. _And he deserves it too_, she thought.

---

"I am not sleeping in the same room as that monk." Sango sat down and folded her arms.

"Relax, he won't do anything while we are in the same room," Kagome replied, trying to reassure Sango. She pulled her to her feet and they walked out of the bathroom to tell the anxiously waiting Miroku and InuYasha where they would be sleeping.

"All camp out in… my room."

---

"Wow! This era is so lazy and highly advanced!"

Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha were walking around Kagome's room, looking at all of her electronics. InuYasha was the only one that was not surprised by the modern devices in her era, because he had been there before.

"Well, you all don't have any of this stuff in feudal Japan." Kagome walked over to her bed and sat down. "Well, do you all want to dance before we…"

She was stopped in mid sentence by a click, a whir, and then the first notes of a song. She looked up to see Miroku and InuYasha standing by the machine, with their hands on it. InuYasha smiled and walked over to Kagome, taking her hand. She looked up at him, surprised and excited, and she allowed herself to be led the middle of the room. Miroku and Sango followed suit.

Kagome was shocked by InuYasha's movements of the last 30 seconds._ I think he must have brain damage or something now. This is nothing like the arrogant hanyou that I knew before. He is so different it scares me. _She closed her eyes and allowed him to put his hands on her hips as she moved.

Eventually the entire group forgot about everything. All they could do was dance. Even InuYasha was dancing by now. Kagome, after realizing that they were pretty good at dancing now, began to show them moves that she had seen in music videos. They went through two CDs before anyone even thought about taking a break.

"Oh geez! Look at the time! It's 11:20 already!" Kagome ran out of the room, the group heard a lot of rummaging in the hallway, and when she came back, she found the three were all standing in battle stance. "That was me, you bakas!" Relieved, the group relaxed while Kagome rolled out three sleeping bags. Then she took something from off of her dresser and walked into the bathroom.

"Isn't this era exciting?" said Sango. "I love the games and the other things too…. It all seems pretty useful." Sango had obviously forgotten her humiliation with the strip poker game.

"I agree." said Miroku, who had definitely _not_ forgotten the poker game. InuYasha rolled his eyes and whacked him over the head.

At this moment, Kagome came out of the bathroom wearing a pink tabard. So they all chose their sleeping place. Kagome told Sango that she could sleep in the bed. She then tried to coax InuYasha into the sleeping bag furthest from the bed, and when he said no repeatedly, she made sure to let him know that she was having none of it. She ended up telling InuYasha that his back would give out if he kept on sleeping upright, even though it wasn't necessarily true. In the end, Kagome sat him in the sleeping bag and took the sleeping bag next to him. Miroku just smiled and plopped down in the sleeping bag next to the bed.

"Well, good night."

"Stupid… wench…"

"Good night."

"See you in the morning."

About three hours later, Kagome was woken up by a loud _thump_. She guessed that is was InuYasha, and looked over to find him next to the wall, asleep. _I knew he would go back_. She sighed and went back to sleep.

---

"Rise and shine!" Kagome shook Miroku and Sango, but didn't notice anything unusual about their sleeping arrangements. Kagome had woken up InuYasha a little earlier by yawning. "I'll be in the tub!" She ran in to the bathroom before anyone could ask her what a "tub" was.

InuYasha had gone downstairs and was picking at a package of ramen, when he heard a scream from upstairs. He dropped the package, shooting up the stairs and running to Kagome's room. He stopped and fell down anime style.

Sango had woken up in a sleeping bag next to Miroku, with no clothes on.

Her scream woke Miroku, who rolled over, and looking at Sango, he smiled.

"HENTAI!!" She sat up and slapped the smile off his face. But she remembered to late that she had on no clothes, and screamed again, covering herself. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT, MONK!?" She smacked his second smile off his face.

Miroku recovered from the slaps quickly, though he was still dazed. "It was lovely of you to join me last night, Sango." He tried to uncover her chest, only to be hit in the head with a book sent flying by InuYasha, who had also recovered. "MONK!!!" She slapped him again. He was now dizzy from being hit.

At this time, Kagome ran out of the bathroom in her towel, dripping wet. "What's going on?"

"I think Miroku finally got his wishes from Sango," said InuYasha quietly. Kagome paled.

"LECH!!" Kagome walked over to Miroku and slapped him with the back of her hand.

"Would you all stop hitting me and let me explain!" He sat up, and to the group's horror, he also had on no clothes. The only garment he had on was the hand guard and the prayer beads covering his right hand. "Sango rolled off the bed last night and climbed in next to me. So thinking that she was accepting my offer, I…"

"What EVER, monk!"

"You knew I was half asleep!" She smacked him again, exposing half of her chest to him and InuYasha on accident. InuYasha blushed and looked away. "You took advantage of me, Miroku!" She began to cry. "The only reason I wasn't accepting before is because I didn't want you to think that I was easy! And I wanted it to be special!" She wiped her face. Kagome was by her side in a second, hugging and rocking her from side to side.

Miroku didn't know what to say. He had actually thought that Sango was herself the night before, because she had said she was ready, and couldn't have it any other way. _She must have been half in a dream_, he thought. "Sango, I'm sorry." He tried to put a hand on her shoulders for a change, but she pulled away. "Sango…" He shook his head and put his head in his arms. This morning wasn't turning out too well.

"It's ok, Miroku. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Sango squeaked. She wiped her face with a soft, fragile cloth that Kagome had handed her out of a box.

After she wiped her face, she looked at Miroku, to find him with his head in his arms. She immediately felt sorry for him. _I am being a little too hard on him_, she thought. _He didn't know I was half asleep. I am just mad that he would try something while at Kagome's home. I probably would have given in to him even if I was wide awake, now that I think about it. I…_ She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up, with eyes full of sorrow. This surprised her.

"It's ok, Miroku. Just next time make sure I am fully awake and I fully accept, and also that we are completely alone. I will forgive you Miroku, just this once. Please - no funny stuff anymore, okay?" She sighed. When she gave it deeper thought, she realized how hard it must be on Miroku's part - to be in the same room as two half naked beautiful females and expected _not_ to try anything perverted. She then showed him some empathy, something that she would not normally do, for she had always just assumed that he was just a pervert and perverts do not have feelings.

_WOW! Now I know that I didn't deserve that bit!_ Miroku thought, still surprised about her actions and words of the morning and the action that took place the night before. _That went a little bit too much in my favor. But I can't grab any girls' butts anymore. So? I don't care! I just don't want to hurt her again. The pain it causes her must be unbearable._

Silently deciding that they needed to talk, they picked up blankets and wrapped them around themselves and went downstairs into the living room.

"Now I know THAT just became a statistic. Well, I guess there is an exception to every rule." Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Neither could InuYasha. They looked at each other and shrugged, and then walked back to their former task. But InuYasha got bored as soon as he was downstairs, so he came back up to find Kagome, but she was still in the bathroom. He found the door creaked open. _Should I go inside?_ He thought about it, and decided against it, but while he was turning away, he heard Kagome's voice. She was singing something, but he couldn't quite hear what she was singing over all the noise from the bathroom fan. He opened the door a little more and listened. The song surprised him, for it was part of a song that they had danced to the night before.

The song surprised him. Was she singing about him? Before he could think about it, he heard a splash. Kagome was looking him straight in the eyes. Then, realizing that she was naked in front of InuYasha, she screamed and said, "Sit boy!" and InuYasha fell, making a small dent in the tile in her bathroom with his head.

"Well, I see we have a new lech in the group!" She covered herself with a towel and stepped on InuYasha's back as she went out of the bathroom.

"I ain't no lecher! It's that pervert houshi down there!" sputtered InuYasha, trying to get up.

_I love being mean to InuYasha sometimes_, Kagome thought. _But he has been a little weird to me lately, like that kiss. Maybe I am just ruining it._

InuYasha slowly got up, formulating a plan to get back at Kagome. And idea struck him, and without thinking, he took action. He walked into the room, where Kagome was rummaging in her third dresser drawer. He went over to her and grabbed her along the waist, pushed her to the floor and gave her an open-mouthed kiss on the lips. She nearly fainted. Then he straddled her hips and kissed her again, lifting her off the ground slightly. _WOAH!_ Kagome thought. _WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!_ He took the end of her towel and let it fall around her. Then he dropped her to the ground and sat up straight. Anyone who came into the room would think that he was raping her. And speaking of the devil…

"InuYasha, what are you doing?" said Miroku calmly, who had walked into the room. He kept still. She squeaked, grabbed her towel, and tried to sit up. He eased off her slowly, and then acknowledged Miroku.

"Just proving to Kagome that I am not a lecher." He walked out of the room with Miroku; Miroku first looking at the dejected Kagome, then taking off after InuYasha.

_What the HELL was that?! If anything, that was proving to me that he is a sex-hungry ruffian!_ _And then he just dropped me like a stone!_ She closed her eyes tightly and stood up, blushing slightly. _I really don't understand what he was doing. And Miroku saw me naked! This is so…wait! I bet he was getting BACK at me for sitting him! How STUPID! I need to read books on how to understand men!_

She got dressed and walked down the stairs, not calming down at all, like she usually did_. That kiss made me pulse. I wonder if he was trying to tease me. Why that…I really don't have a bad enough word in my head to describe that cruelty! Giving someone false hope?!_

Right before she stepped onto the bottom stair, she snapped and lost her temper. She walked into the living room, and standing furiously before InuYasha, she slapped him hard.

"How DARE you!" she cried and hit him again. _Ok, she's definitely in her cycle_, Sango thought.

_Did… did that wench just hit me?! _InuYasha was not used to this from Kagome. She only smacked him when she found him knelt next to her while she was waking up. _Ok, maybe that wasn't such a good idea…_

"Whoa." Miroku leaned back, shocked at how mad Kagome was._ I think she's on her blood_, he thought. "Kagome, tell us about the 'radii' you were saying when we were at Kaede's." He hoped that drawing attention away from InuYasha would help her forget about that kiss he gave her. He still hadn't forgotten the look on her face when InuYasha walked out of the room. It had been fury, embarrassment, confusion, and shock in one big emotional glower.

It worked. Kagome back off of InuYasha and calmed herself, intentionally making her attention span that of a goldfish. "Well, it's called the 'radio'. On the radio, they have different 'stations'. It's like a group of people who work to give the public songs, news, sports, or weather. Normally, the songs are the same ones that are popular during the time you listen to them on CDs. There are different stations in different areas and there are about 25 stations in each area." She sat down next to InuYasha, glaring at him. Miroku sighed.

"So! What do you all want to do today?" She smiled at everyone.

"How about you quit blabbing on and on about 'ra-di-oh' so we can track down Naraku?" InuYasha said, annoyed that Kagome had hit him for giving her a kiss. _I guess she discovered what I was doing, and got mad_, he thought._ Still, she was almost so mad that I thought she would sit me again. Thank goodness she didn't_.

"Kagome, I was noticing how you dress in your era, and I found it easier to dance while I was in my demon slayer dress than in my kimono. Can you take me to a market of your time and show me some of your modern dress?" Sango was also trying to save InuYasha, even though she didn't know why Kagome had hit him.

"Sango, that's a great idea! Hey, you two can talk or watch TV while I take Sango to the Mall. We'll be back!" she grabbed Sango and a good five outfits in currency out of her purse, and ran out the door.

---

Well, another cliff hanger. I don't know why I do that to my readers. It's so mean…

Well, for now they are pretty much just messing around with the emotions. In a chapter or so, there will be some action (not the lemon action, you perv), and I hope that you all would like for someone to die, and for someone else to come back, and for an unexpected couple to show interest in each other, and…

Kagome: Amu, hush! You have said too much already!

Amu: Well, she is right. Maybe you all could guess what will happen. 

Review!


	5. The Change From Partner to Lover

Sango almost immediately regretted going to Kagome's markets.

"What is a 'clearance sale', Kagome?" asked Sango; looking at the unfamiliar store she was in, she wondered were they bought animals. _Normally_, she thought, _I go to a marketplace to buy all sorts of things, from food to weapons. This is weird! All these big shops in one huge room._

"It is a sale when items cost less than normal because the store wants to get rid of them." Kagome fingered through the items that she had picked out for Sango, and said, "Okay, going into the dressing room." She steered her into a small room with two hooks and a hanger on the wall. "Ok, change."

Sango did not know how to work a bra, and found it uncomfortable. "What is this binding curse?" she said and fiddled with the wires in the cups. Kagome sighed and said, "All full-chested women in Tokyo wear them. Try to get used to it."

"What does it do? Is it just used as an extra garment?" Sango asked, pulling it up and scratching her chest.

"It supports and holds a woman's breasts so they don't stick out or bounce around." Kagome had always found it slightly annoying that she had to explain things to them that she found so simple and easy to get.

The first outfit that Kagome had picked out for Sango was a black tube top with a long pink skirt. Sango decided earlier that Kagome was in a daze, but this was ridiculous! Kagome knew better than to give Sango some improper clothing to try on. So what was she getting at now? "You have got to be kidding, right? If Miroku saw me in something like this…" She let her sentence trail off, lifting the stretchy fabric above her head and shaking her hair. Kagome shrugged and unzipped the back of the skirt, because that was also something new to Sango – zippers.

Sango shook her hips a bit and sighed when she felt the cold air from the stuffy dressing room surround her legs. She stepped out of the circle of pink fabric and turned to face Kagome, who was smiling. Sango misinterpret that smile, thinking that Kagome was up to something.

The second outfit Kagome had picked for her was a pretty white button up shirt with a blue collar and a pair of jeans, which Sango found more comfortable. Sango inquired about the jeans, saying they were a bit tight and a bit long. Kagome responded as so: "They are perfect, then." Sango raised her eyebrows.

"Perfect? Women in these times find it _fashionable_ to wear their clothes close to the skin?"

"Yeah, of course! Well, I mean… it looks good. But since you have never really inquired about the fashion in my era, I would expect you not to know that."

"Well, I did get some stares when I was still wearing my traditional clothes…" Sango said, tilting her head. "But then again, I was looking at them with the same look, wondering why on _earth_ they would dress the way they do."

"You like it, then?"

"What ever you think, Kagome. My sense in clothing isn't exactly… 'up to date' with your time."

"Okay! It's in the bag, then!"

The third outfit was a spaghetti strap shirt with a pair of light forest green cargo pants. Sango looked unsure about the shirt, but said that the pants were comfortable and tried to dance in them. Kagome smiled. She was already looking like an inhabitant of modern Japan.

"Why do you doubt the shirt?" Kagome had a feeling that she already knew the answer, but she asked the question anyway, just to get a response.

"Well… the color is really nice… it is comfortable… I don't have to wear that stupid 'bra' with it… but it is a bit revealing, like around the shoulders…" Sango looked in the full length mirror again and scratched her head.

Kagome gave her a wise look and said, "Thinking about Miroku, are you? Well, in that case, I saw a shirt the exact shade of color on the way over that was long sleeve."

"That'd be great, Kagome-chan."

---

"InuYasha, you have never been with any girls, have you?" Miroku was trying to talk to InuYasha about sex, and that was probably the subject that InuYasha wanted to talk about the least. But after all, what can we expect from Miroku?

"Kikyou and I had a… small relationship… but nothing happened." InuYasha tried to put up with it, and still sound polite, and was trying hard. Normally, he had no patience. "And in case you're wondering, no, I am not screwing Kagome, so stop with your lecherous thoughts for now, okay?" He struggled again to be tolerant, and this time he lost, ending up with his usual put down. "Kagome is just my shard detector! That is the only reason I keep her around! I don't even think about her like that!"

Miroku sighed. "Yet. InuYasha, have you ever wondered why Kagome doesn't just stop coming to our era and seal up the well? Have you ever wondered why she puts up with you and can still be sweet and generous to you? Have you ever wondered why she brings gifts to you and Shippou after she comes here? InuYasha, I think that Kagome loves you! Otherwise, she would have long ago just sealed up the well and forgotten all about her stumbling into you and the Shikon Jewel. You would have probably been killed, and Naraku would have killed me too. Why don't you at least appreciate her presence? And I know you played a trick on her this morning, giving her false hope that you would return her love. That is probably why she got so mad. InuYasha, why are you still going after Kikyou, when she is a walking corpse and couldn't be alive without the Shikon Jewel, and you have a living, beautiful girl traveling with you? Why?" Miroku looked at InuYasha and crossed his arms.

InuYasha was sick of his talk, but he also considered what he was saying. He decided to plaster everything he had asked with a, "She's just my shard detector" mentality.

"You know Miroku, I think the only reason she comes back is because she thinks that I would come and get her if she doesn't. I think that she puts up with me and is still generous and sweet because that's just the way she is – a lot of patience. I think that she brings the runt and I gifts because she doesn't want me to be mad at her. And I would not have been killed; I would have done just as good without her, or even better. And I 'go after' Kikyou, because I still have feelings for her, even if she is of the undead. And no one said Kagome was beautiful!" InuYasha was not used to talking this much. He lolled his tongue.

"InuYasha, you just don't get it do you?" Miroku sighed and tried to figure out the TV.

"I mean, I still care about her…"

Miroku shot a look at InuYasha that said, "What the fuck?" InuYasha looked at Miroku and quickly covered his statement.

"N-No! What I meant is… I can't have her getting sick and all! I remember that one time she got sick!"

Miroku opened his mouth to say something else, but decided against it. He knew what really happened when Kagome got sick – InuYasha cooked his own cure for her, then stayed by her bed the entire night. And when she woke up late, he took her to school and sat on the roof while she took an important test. Yes, InuYasha could hide it all he wanted to.

---

"Sango, how 'bout this hat?" Kagome showed her a very cute hat, with pink and chocolate colored stripes on it.

Kagome already knew what she was going to say.

"That's a 'hat'?" asked Sango, but she noticed Kagome's slightly annoyed expression, and said, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I guess it is the same garment." She took it from Kagome, and turned it around. "It's very nice Kagome. I like the colors."

The only clothes she didn't like in this era were the revealing tops and the shoes. "These hurt my feet!"

Kagome smiled and said, "Yep. Sadly, women in my time go through a lot to be beautiful. I haven't even showed you modern make-up yet. Here," Kagome selected a pair of shoes at the top of the rack and handed them to Sango. They were black and leather, with a little bit of a heel, and were perfect for any outfit. "…try these on."

Sango wiggled her foot out of the other shoes and put them in the black ones. "Better. I like the…"

"Great! We will be getting those too…" It was too late to object or say anything else about the shoes. Kagome had already pulled them off her feet and had them in the box and was hurrying to the checkout counter. Sango sighed and put back on her sandals. _She is so eager to buy things for me_, she thought.

Two hours later, they were entering the shrine grounds. When Sango walked into the house, Miroku's eyes were on her.

She was wearing the jeans with a fleshed colored shirt that had no sleeves with a silver ring around her neck that was connected to her shirt. Over her shirt she had a black fishnet shawl, and had her hair in a bun.

"Hi everyone. Like how Sango looks? You all might be next" Kagome grinned at them, then put the shopping bags near the door. Sango was wearing a style that they had never seen Kagome in, most of the time; she usually had on either her uniform for school or some conservative clothes from her time. This style was a little sexier, showed more skin, and defined more curves.

"You look great," said Miroku, standing up. "You look like a 'holly-burri posta'"

Kagome laughed. _It is actually kind of cute when Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha try to pronounce words and phrases from here_. She winced when she thought of InuYasha. _Maybe I should apologize for sitting him and slapping him. I really shouldn't though. Ahh… I guess I will anyway._

But when she looked over to where InuYasha was sitting, she found him sleeping. So she got up and sat next to him, leaning on him and eventually falling asleep.

_I still don't know why he is so weird all of a sudden. I mean, that kiss, and the other kiss, and the dan- you know what? I'll ask him what's wrong with him. I didn't know he liked me that much… and I am glad… but it is a bit sudden. And kind of scary. What the hell was that kiss outside the bathroom? My brain is just… bursting with questions! And his mouth is affecting my own! Wow… that didn't come out right…_

---

When InuYasha woke up, he found Kagome asleep next to him. _Whoa! Is she actually sleeping next to me after what I did to her this morning! Hmm… hold on a minute. She has been trying to sleep next to me lately. I wonder what she was planning to do_. He thought of what Miroku and Sango did, but dismissed the thought. _Nah. She isn't bold enough to do something like that. I have got to find out why she likes sleeping next to me._

He got up slowly and laid her down on the couch softly, putting a pillow beneath her head. _Best not wake her. I think I'll go see what's in her journals. That might be considered nosey… or maybe I just feel like looking! _

InuYasha went into her room, to find Miroku and Sango making out. _Whoa. That's weird_, he thought. They didn't notice that he came in the room, so he quietly went to her desk, grabbed one of her recent journals, and walked out.

He sat down in her kitchen, and opened her journal. Skimming the pages for a recent one, he found that there were none for the last three days, so he started reading the last one.

"I am sooooo excited! I had a dream last night that I was next to InuYasha in the grass. Kind of weird. He was looking at me in a romantic way! But then he changed into a slug. Ok, really weird. Anyway, I thought about giving them a taste of modern electronics; so I thought that I could bring over maybe my boom box and play some music, maybe even teach them to dance. InuYasha will probably just go 'Keh!' and walk out. Typical of him, walking away from stuff. I was planning on maybe trying to paint his claws red with nail polish to get back at him for calling me a stupid and ugly witch, because that hurt me on the inside, but he would notice, so I'm not. Well, he will probably be here in two minutes trying to get me to go with him to search for Naraku. That's all he ever cares about. But I know he cares about me – he just doesn't show it in public. Or, he tries not to. Well I have to go, because mom's calling me to come have dinner. Maybe InuYasha will change someday."

He looked at the next page, and found it blank. He shut the book and laid it down on the counter. _Maybe I am a little bit mean to her, _he thought _Maybe Miroku is right – she could be in love with me, and that actually could be the reason why she doesn't just seal up the well and guess that it was a day dream, meeting me. I should apologize. I mean… I love her… just like I love my mother… but the question is… am I in love with her? Is it too soon, or too late? Ha. I am a true idiot. I don't even know if I love the girl. But… one kiss would tell._

He got up and walked into her living room, to find her still asleep. He sat next to her. _Oh crap, she might hit me!_ he thought, and shifted. _No, she might not. We'll see if she really loves me, because the last couple of days have been… how do you say… nice. I love spending time with her. But what I did this morning… Geez! What the shit was I thinking!_

---

When Kagome awoke, she found InuYasha sitting next to her, watching her. His ears were perked forward and his expression was unreadable. She sat up remarkably fast and pulled back her hand to slap him, but stopped. _He has an unusual gleam in his eyes_, she thought. _Maybe he is here to apologize? No, I forgot. He doesn't apologize to people._

"InuYasha, I am sorry for sitting you. But why were you halfway through my bathroom door?" she said, and leaned back.

_Okay, she almost hit me._ "I heard you singingsomething..." He trailed off and relaxed, glad that he had told her.

She blushed. "You heard me? I thought… you were downstairs. And my door was closed, too."

"Well, I got bored so I went upstairs to find you, and you were in the 'tub', but the door was open. I decided not to go in, but then I heard you singing, so I opened the door a little more, and listened. Oh, and," he blushed a little, "I… I…I am sorry for kissing you like that this morning, embarrassing you in front of Miroku. I was trying to get back, and I did it without thinking. I… I am sorry for doing that. Just don't get me mad again." He looked down and blushed harder._ I can't believe I just apologized to her. But I feel so much better._

_Ok, he's gone brain dead again, _thought Kagome_. He just apologized to me. Not your typical InuYasha. That last part did sound more like him… I should just slap him so he is back to his old self, mister "she's just my shard detector"._

She sat up and moved closer to him. He took a hint from her actions, and moved closer to her. He could hear her heart pumping. He then wondered why she was excited, because he had kissed her before. But he could see from the look on her face that this kiss would mean a lot more than the last ones. Almost there…

"Hey Kagome, why don't you join us upstairs? It's almost nightfall," asked Sango, who had just walked in, was unaware of what she was interrupting.

InuYasha and Kagome pulled back away from each other and stood up, not to give hints to Sango about what they almost did.

---

"Yeah, I think that's enough," said Sango to Kagome. They had been dancing almost since Kagome had come upstairs with InuYasha. He was seated next to the wall, and Miroku was in the bathroom. "Will I be sleeping in the bed again tonight?"

"You can sleep anywhere. In a bag, if you want, Sango." Kagome blushed at the thought of her and Miroku hitting it off again.

"Kagome, how do you make the water go down in the 'toy-let'?" said Miroku from inside the bathroom.

Kagome sighed and walked over to the bathroom, and put her hand on the doorknob._ Oops! This is Miroku, not Sango!_ She pulled away and said, "Just push down the silver handle!"

When Miroku came out of the bathroom, he found Kagome lying on her bed, InuYasha by the wall, and Sango lying on a sleeping bag on the floor, with another sleeping bag next to her. She blushed and smiled at him.

He nearly fell down with joy. He quickly took of his outer garment and plopped down next to her.

"InuYasha, why don't you sleep in the other bag?" asked Kagome, pointing to the bag in line with the bed. It hadn't been there the night before.

"Keh! You know darn well I won't…" He stopped._ Is she trying to get me to sleep near her again? I wonder what she's up to_. "Okay, whatever"

He got up and walked over to the bag and sat down, leaning up against her bed. He tried to read her expression, but it was hidden well by her blanket.

"Well, good night you all!" said Kagome, yawning.

"'Night"

---

Kagome woke up with a start. She had been having a reoccurring dream lately, and not a G - rated one, either. She looked over the side of her bed and gasped. She quickly covered her head with her pillow and blushed. _Oh my god, they are down there having sex! I can't believe it! What is happening to my friends?_

She looked down to where InuYasha had been and gasped again, this time muffled by the pillow. InuYasha wasn't there. _What's going on? This is too weird! Where is InuYasha?_ she thought.

She didn't want Miroku and Sango to know that she was awake, so she waited until the heavy breathing stopped from beside her bed and looked over. Seeing that they were asleep, she got up and went out of her room and down the stairs.

She walked into her kitchen, to find her most recent journal on the counter._ Oh, wow, I think Sango read it before she came into the living room to fetch us. Oh well, that's okay. Nothing important to keep secret in there._

She opened her fridge, got out a water bottle, and sat on the counter. She opened it and began to drink, closing her eyes. _Something is wrong here, and I think it is my fault. I should have never brought music from my time to theirs,_ she thought. _I think it affected them all in a way. InuYasha is acting weird, Sango and Miroku are getting happy, and I think it all has to do with me and my stupid "treats". Maybe we should just go and find Naraku, kill him, complete the jewel, and go back to our other lives. But what will InuYasha do?_ She smirked. _Oh yeah, he's probably going to use the jewel to become human and go with Kikyou. But she will never be alive again. Hmm… I guess he could just stay with me. No, he wouldn't agree to that. Oh well… Well he did say that he wanted me to stay in feudal Japan with him. But maybe that was just for the travels._

She opened her eyes and gasped, for the third time that night. InuYasha was standing in front of her. He didn't have on his top. "Kagome, do you know how late it is? What are you doing down here? Are you okay? Your face is all blotchy."

_Ok, this isn't InuYasha_, she thought. He _is a brain dead lunatic now. He is actually being nice! He is asking me how I feel and if I am okay. Spooky!_ "I am okay, InuYasha, but something is happening to you three, and it isn't funny. I could get used to it, but I don't know. I woke up from a dream and I found Miroku and Sango making love. You have been kind of nice to me lately. I don't know what's happening! I am not even sure I like the change all that much. I was so used to everything, and now it's all so different." She sighed and looked down.

InuYasha thought about what he read in her journal. "I just thought I was being a bit of an ass. What was your dream?"

Kagome looked up, trying to figure out a way to explain it without getting embarrassed. "Think of what Miroku and Sango were doing, and put us in their place, and you have my dream. Where is your top, and why are you down here?"

InuYasha was glad for the change of subject. _She is already having dreams about us? Dang… that doesn't seem like Kagome to me. Has she changed that much and I have not noticed? _"I went to go check on the runt, and then I sat in the tree. My 'top' is outside. You know… it is very nice outside right now. Maybe we should… go and… sit…"

She hadn't noticed that he was constantly moving closer, trying to pick up from earlier. He carefully lifted her chin with a clawed finger, gazing into her eyes._ What is he doing? Is he trying to kiss me again? InuYasha… _"Inu…" She couldn't finish his name. InuYasha stopped moving, only a mere two centimeters from her mouth. Kagome looked down with an obvious mood change. She then put her arms around his shoulders and looked up. InuYasha took this as acceptance and willing and closed the gap between them.

She responded quickly, closing her eyes. When InuYasha made an attempt to deepen the kiss, Kagome followed_. Wow. This is much better, _ InuYasha thought. _This is so much better… I think I know the difference. She accepts the new change in me. Or… maybe she likes this more than I am ready to find out. I don't even know what is happening. It's almost like… her aura has changed. I wasn't sure before, but now I am. I love her._

Before things got too far, Kagome pushed him back and looked into his eyes. "InuYasha? The change… from partner to lover… it's nice."

"Yeah, it is." And with that, he lifted her off the counter and carried her, bridal style, outside.

Quietly closing the front door, InuYasha squatted for a big jump, allowing Kagome to climb onto his back, and then leapt high into the sacred tree. Centering his weight on the branch, he knelt and let Kagome climb off and sit down in between three branches. As she got settled, InuYasha turned and plopped down in front of her.

The air around them was dazed. But the air around them was also new, daring, and a bit soft. It was almost like… they were just plain… comfortable.

Kagome went first. "This is all my fault." She turned to look at InuYasha. "I am giving you all these complicated feelings when you still love Kikyou. I… I feel… dirty. Like I did something wrong. Somewhere between bringing the music over and playing strip poker there was a breakdown. I wasn't in my right mind."

InuYasha listened intently. _She is sorry? Besides the slight embarrassment and the awkwardness, nothing was wrong with what she did._ "Kagome… you don't have to apologize. I still love Kikyou… and I always will… it's just that I am _in love_ with you. And I… I did think that what we were doing was a bit stupid, but then I realized that… just spending time with you without doing something like killing and fighting and rescuing and rebuilding is the greatest thing. And I want to stay like this for as long as possible."

_Wow. That was carefully thought out._ "Me too, InuYasha. Me too." Kagome nodded and looked up at the sky. InuYasha followed her gaze. "Beautiful stars, aren't they? But they do look brighter in your time." InuYasha nodded. He looked at Kagome, who looked back and scooted over a bit. InuYasha crawled over to her and sat beside her.

After an hour of being outside, sleep started to overcome her, and being inside InuYasha's warmth, she knew that soon she would not be able to escape it.

She had one last thought before she felt her mind drift into slumber. _At last… not just under the same stars… but together under the same stars._

---

Chapter who-knows finally up! Review please and thank you!


End file.
